wikiislandfandomcom-20200213-history
The Bastard
"The Bastard" is the third episode of Wiki Island. Summary In Flashbacks, we find out the true reason why Jude is always so cold to her step-son, James. On the Island, James and Josh discover the devastating results of the gunshot they previously heard and are forced to announce the sad news to the other survivors. While trying to find a missing person, the survivors make a truly shocking discovery. Plot Flashback Manchester, England, 1977. A young woman with dark black hair is panting; breathing very heavily in a rhythmic style. Her face is sweaty and bright red. She is being pushed down a hospital corridor whilst she is sat in a wheelchair. Hours later, in a hospital room, the woman is now screaming with all her might. A small group of nurses are gathered around her, aiding her. “One last push!” one of the doctors yells comfortingly. The black haired woman gives one last push and then there is the sudden sound of a newborn baby's cry. The midwives attend to the baby whilst the black haired woman rests back, relaxing herself. A midwife approaches the woman, holding her baby, and smiles at her: “It’s a boy”. As the midwife is about to pass the baby to the woman, the woman stops her, shaking her head. She appears to be in pain. She looks down towards her feet, and there is a pool of blood. When the nurses notice it, they run around panicking, trying to get a doctor to help. The black haired woman collapses back into her bed. Later that day, Robert Stark is at home with his newly wedded wife, Jude Stark. They are enjoying an expensive candlelit dinner, talking about their days when suddenly the phone rings. Robert excuses himself as he goes to answer it. “Hello?”, he answers. On the other end, an official sounding man asks if he is speaking to Robert Stark. Rob confirms that he is, so the official sounding man asks if he knew a woman named Alexis Snow. Robert is shaken for a moment when he hears this name, and he closes the door to the room that he is in, so Jude cannot hear the conversation. “...Yes, I know her” he answers quietly. The man on the other end pauses for a moment “I’m afraid I have some bad news...she passed away early this morning”. Robert is shocked and seems somewhat hurt. “Oh my, God...that’s awful." “I’m terribly sorry for your loss”, the man says kindly. “If you don’t mind me asking, why are you telling me this? I only met Alexis a few times.” Robert asks, confused. “There’s something else...Miss Snow passed away shortly after giving birth to her child; a boy” the man explains. Robert gets a sick feeling in his stomach “And why are you telling me this?” “Miss Snow made it perfectly clear before her delivery that if anything should happen to her, you should be contacted. She says you’re the child’s father”. Robert suddenly drops the phone with horror. As the man on the other end calls out for Robert, Robert hangs up the call and then flops onto his sofa, head in hands, almost about to cry with shame and fear. End of Flashback Josh and James are sprinting through the jungle as fast as they can; dodging branches of trees, jumping over fallen logs and spitting out the numerous insects that fly into their mouths. The sprint back to the crash site takes a few minutes, and when they finally arrive, they look around for any signs of life near the wreckage and shrapnel that is scattered everywhere. They cannot see anyone. However, something suddenly catches James’s eye. He rushes over to what he saw, and is horrified to find the corpse of Renato Fernandez. James is horrified to see Renato lying dead on the floor with a bullet hole in the center of his head; eyes still open. He crawls away and vomits on the ground. Josh quickly rushes over to James and too, is shocked to see Renato’s body. He turns away, gasping for air. “What happened?!”, he yells. “He’s been shot” James explains. They are both quiet while they try to make sense of the situation “But how can someone have a gun, you can’t have guns on a plane, right?” Josh whimpers. Suddenly, James realizes something. “Where’s Elise?” he asks. Josh looks around to see if he can find Elise, but he cannot. “I don’t see her...anywhere.” James and Josh then start walking around the crash site, shouting out for Elise, fearing for her safety. It’s now night time. James and Josh are still alone at the crash site with Renato’s corpse, as they were unable to find their missing friend, Elise. They are stood over a large hole in the ground that they have dug to put Renato’s body in. They both look at each other to see if either wants to say any words for him, but neither do. They then kick his body, which is wrapped up in a blanket, into the hole and then start filling it. The next morning, James and Josh are both walking through the jungle, looking for any signs of their fellow survivors. They both still seem in some shock over finding the body of Renato and Elise missing. “So what were you doing in Australia?” Josh asks quietly. “I was on a holiday with my family” he replies. “You don’t sound American. Where are you from?” “I was born in England, I grew up there for about eight years then my family moved to Los Angeles for work” he explains. “What about you?” “Me? I was looking for someone” “Looking for someone? Who?” James asks, puzzled. “My sister” he replies awkwardly. They both continue to walk until finally, James hears something in the distance. “You hear that?” James asks as he walks a bit faster. He is then jogging towards the sounds that he can hear until he finally emerges from the jungle onto a beach. On the beach are the rest of the survivors, setting up a small camp. Joseph and Maria notice Josh and James emerge from the trees so rush over to them, smiling. Robert runs up to his son and gives him a hug, but Jude just stands back, near her tent, not looking happy at all. Maria notices that Elise isn’t with them, so asks where she is. Josh and James exchange an awkward look, dreading telling the camp about what happened. “Where’s Renato’s brother...? We need to tell you something” Josh yells out anxiously. Federico steps towards Josh and James, looking rather worried. They both give Federico a sad comforting look and then lead him over to a tent that has already been set up near some trees. Minutes later, Federico comes running out of the tent, bursting into tears, refusing to believe the news that he has just been told. Josh and James exit the tent shortly after, full of sympathy for Federico. Maria approaches them both and asks what has happened to make Federico so upset, so James explains that they found Renato dead from a gunshot wound to the head. “What about that girl you were with?” she asks. “We left her to watch him while we found help...when we got back he was dead and she was...gone”. Maria looks surprised. Flashback Robert is stood outside his and Jude’s house, holding his newborn son. He is trying to build up the courage to step inside the house and confess his sin to Jude, but cannot. He then looks down at his son and when his son looks back, he realizes that he needs to suck it up and tell the truth, for the sake of the child. He knows he needs to be there for him. Robert walks through the front door. “Robert, is that you?” Jude yells from upstairs. “Yeah, honey”. Jude comes down the stairs, but stops when she sees the baby; she is completely baffled. “Why do you have a baby, Robert?” she asks slowly. Robert leads his wife into the living room and sits her down on a sofa. Minutes later, a smash of a vase is heard in the living room and the cries of a baby start soon after. “You sleep with another woman and then you bring ME the baby to care for?!” she roars. Robert tries to calm his wife down as she is upsetting the baby. Jude is appalled by this request. “I don’t care! You bring this bastard child into my home and you ask me to respect it?! You have brought shame to this family, Robert!” she cries. Jude falls down to sit on the stair case and she bursts into tears. Robert tries to sit next to her, trying to comfort her, but she doesn’t want to be anyway near him, so she quickly rushes away. She cries for a few more minutes but then finally stops. She takes a few deep breaths, trying to compose herself. “...And what will the child be called?”. Robert looks at his wife with an odd expression “James” he replies. “I was referring to its surname”, Jude responds coldly. “Stark, of course” Robert says slowly. Jude cackles to herself quietly and shakes her head. “No, no, no. If you think I am going to let you give this bastard child our name, you’re out of your mind. The child will have the surname of the filthy whore you put it in” She growls. Robert is angered by this last remark, but holds back his rage as he knows he is not in any position to argue with his wife. End of Flashback A short while after telling Federico the sad news about his brother, James enters another tent that has been put up ready. When he enters the tent, he sees Jude sat beside Vincent, who is laid on a bed; still unconscious in a coma. Jude turns her head to see who entered the tent and looks away silently when she sees it's James. James slowly walks around to the other side of Vincent and kneels down beside him. He grabs one of Vincent’s hands with both of his and holds it tightly. “How ya doing, bud?” he says, forcing a smile for his brother. Vincent doesn’t respond; he just lies there peacefully. “I’m sorry for being gone for a long time, I went to see if I could get us a way off this Island” he explains to his brother. “I won’t leave you for that long anymore though, alright? I’ll stay with you until you wake up” he smiles. Vincent just continues to lay there in his coma, motionless. James tries hard to fight back his tears, as does Jude as she thinks about her ten-year-old son. As James sits and watches his little brother, Jude interrupts the silence with her cold and harsh tone “You should leave now”. James doesn’t say anything; he just looks up at Jude and sees how angry and upset she is getting, so he respects her wishes and exits the tent. Flashback It’s about three weeks since Robert revealed his bastard child to his wife, Jude. Robert is leaving for work as Jude is left at home to care for the child she doesn’t love. The child she hates. When Robert exits the front door as Jude feeds the baby she waits a few moments and then stops...staring at the child. After a while, Jude grabs a nail file and then starts to file her nails. One she’s done, she admires her newly filed nails and she smiles. She then leans over to baby James and scratches his cheek with her sharp nail; causing it to bleed and James to cry in immense pain. End of Flashback Later that night, Joseph, Elizabeth and Josh are out in the jungle looking for Elise. It’s starting to get dark. “Elise?! Elise?!” Joseph yells. They all stop suddenly. “We’ve been walking for hours, we should just head back to camp, guys” Josh states. “We can try again tomorrow” he continues. “I don’t even know why we’re out looking for her” Elizabeth huffs. “What?” Joseph asks, shocked. “Well, it’s obvious the bitch killed Ren...what’s-his-face...and then she escaped the scene of the crime” she explains. “No! Elise wouldn’t do that!” Joe says defensively. “And how are you so sure she didn’t kill him? You don’t even know her” Elizabeth asks sharply. “It’s...just...what reason would she have for killing him?” Joe stutters. “I dunno, maybe she is a psychopath who likes to kill people and then rape them” “That’s enough” Josh says firmly. “We don’t know anything for definite yet, so we’re not going to go around pointing fingers. For all we know, whoever did this has her. And we need to find her”. They are quiet for a moment “Let’s turn back around” Elizabeth says, wanting to go back to camp. Josh agrees and Joe reluctantly agrees too. As they head back, Joe continues to call out for Elise. He keeps yelling until they all hear a noise in the distance. Whispers. Whispers surround them. The three get very nervous and are about to flee until they see bushes shaking in the distance. They wait with anticipation to see what emerges...and...coming out of the dark is....a man. A middle-aged man, a young blonde woman. And Elise. Unconscious. Being carried by the middle-aged man. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Season 1